


Miscalculation

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [302]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Human Caroline Forbes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: iwanttobecalledheather asked: Not me reading all 341 chapters of "To rely on the kindness of strangers" You have a good way with words. And I would love to see Dark! Original! Klaus and Innocent! Naive! Human! Caroline cross paths. Keep writing ❤️
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [302]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Miscalculation

As much as he would love to be rid of Katerina and the trouble she caused him, Klaus had to admit that she was useful on occasion. Her nose was infinitely capable of sniffing out the most interesting things.

Like the latest Petrova doppelganger - found in Mystic Falls, of all places.

With the Salvatores focused so on this _Elena_ , they would surely be on alert for a strange vampire taking an interest. The Bennett witch would be the most useful inroad, given the rapid growth of her powers and willingness to defy those elders of hers, but she was too suspicious by half. Though tempted to push the young wolf into triggering his transformation, even Klaus knew better than to add such an unpredictable piece to the gameboard.

But the blonde…she could work.

He had watched her study at the Grill, determined not to notice that her boyfriend was ignoring her presence. Glumly packing up, she trudged to the supermarket and emerged with two totes of groceries, which she packed into a nearly empty fridge in a definitely empty house. He listened in from the street as her mother left another excuse on her voicemail. Lonely and rejected, she would do nicely indeed.

At least, that was what he thought.

When he hopped up the steps to knock on her front door, his plan was to charm her with a sob story of being new in town and a bit turned around. Could she please direct him toward the post office? The ruse was thin without a package or something to carry, but she was young and lived in town her whole life. For all she knew, he had valid business to attend to in the course of moving. Feet firmly planted on the furthest edge of her porch, he held his hands up in a bashful defense as she peered through the door’s glass pane. “Hi, there,” he greeted, affecting an American accent. “Sorry to bother you, I’m a little lost.”

Biting her lip, she opened the door, safely beyond the threshold. “It’s not exactly a big town. Take three lefts, and you’ll have seen most of it.”

“I’m sure that’s true,” he chuckled, testing the waters to take a step closer. She didn’t balk, and he gave his best smile. “The post office?”

“Next to the market, but I guess you were too busy watching me to notice.”

His lips curled further into a smirk, and he braved another step forward. “Yet you opened the door.”

Quicker than he expected from a human, she brought up her phone and snapped a picture of him. “I needed it for reference so I can get your height correct on the police report I file,” she answered cheekily, though her face turned stony. “I don’t let strange guys mess with my head anymore, and my mom has guns in the house. Leave, before I make you.”

On a gamble, Klaus lets his eyes dilate. “No need to be frightened, love,” he said in his normal voice, low and soothing with the weight of compulsion. “Invite me in so we can talk.”

He noticed the bracelet too late, the scent just enough to be familiar. Unaffected by his command, she finally smiled again - a bright, gorgeous thing. “No, thanks. Get lost.” And she slammed the door in his face, dialing 9-1-1 as she walked further into the house.

Slipping his hands into his pockets, Klaus walked back to the street at a normal pace. He waited until he was out of sight to flash back to the car he’d left parked at the Grill. His face hadn’t been photographed in decades, so it was hardly a risk to be caught in a small town stranger scare. Still, the miscalculation irked him.

Caroline Forbes was more than a pretty face, it seemed.


End file.
